Love not Meant to Be
by ConfinedSecret
Summary: Ok now I'm writing this into a story. How Hermione andDraco came to be butlost eachother. The sexy slytherin and Geeky Gryffindor. Desire and lust makes the world go round. lol. please read and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

No title yet  
  
You take me to a hidden place  
Away from the big crowds  
You kiss me rough on the lips   
Making me get aroused  
You rub your hands down my sides  
Fitting perfectly with me  
Your hold me up wit your legs  
As my knees start to get weak  
We grind our hips in the same pace   
As you start to pull me down  
You bring me on top of you   
As you lay flat on the ground  
I lean down over you   
Sucking your lower lip  
You turn me over on my back  
Straddling my hips  
Ripping away eachother clothes   
Kissing endlessly  
Not caring if the world knew  
Of this love not meant to be  
You trail your kisses down my body  
As I moan to the feather light touch  
You bring your lips back up to mine  
The kiss telling so much  
I run my hands down your body  
Rubbing the salty oils into your skin  
You groan as I reach a tender spot  
And press harder against my chest  
My legs tangled with yours  
You look me in the eyes  
And I give a nod for you to go on  
You smirk then slide between my thighs  
A gasp escapes me  
As you give my neck a love biite  
We bathe our bodies together  
Desire runs through my veins  
You start to push harder   
I scream in pleasure and pain  
I buck my hips with yours faster  
You get rougher as we reach our peaks  
You moan and I scream in ecstacy  
As we both release  
We lay together, chests heaving  
Our breath rough and ragged  
I kiss you lightly  
Savoring this taste of heaven 


	2. The Kiss

A/N ok you read my erotic poem now for the story. It won't get steamy till later. aight. so hold up and don't leave just read aight? I have another story demented up but i'm on writers block so i you're reading this and read that one pleez ideas are wanted. I have the plot and everything it's just hard to put it together. Oh and if you liked that poem. please read passion. it wuz my 2nd kinky poem. lustful thoughts wuz my 1st and its not as smutty tho. well nehoo. hope you enjoy this 1st actual chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own aight. I dont even kno the plot to this damn. Stop trippin and start readin. aight. NO I'M NOT a wigger or black. I just you kno i dunno. but my best friend and bf are kinda. well bf you kno. newhoo read on. this pinoy is out. Love peace and chicken grease shawty. lol.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
People do crazy shit for love. They go through their biggest fears, abuse, loss, and tears for love. Well, I did at least. I'm not what you call exactly normal. My love life wasn't exactly called normal either. My love life was a Love Not Meant to Be type of thing. Me and my love didn't even like eachother...at first. He was what you called the bad boy of the school. I on the other hand was the geeky little nobody. He had the bod, the attitude, the brain, and the looks. I just had the attitude and brain. He was sexy about everything. Except the reason I, unlike the other pissed nit-wits at school, didn't drool over him every time I seen him was because he was a prick. An arrogant, conceited, cold hearted bastard. He didn't stay with one certain girl. He was a womanizer. Loved them and left them without actually falling in love. I went through so much shit beacause of him. But that's later in my story. See I had a pretty smooth, easy going life. Not to much excitement for me. HELL, who am I kidding. I had alot of excitement with my best friends. Just not the type I actually fantasized about. I went through alot I lived a life many would die for except I just didn't come with the looks. But all that changed in my 7th year. The year me and my worst enemy found love in eachother. The year my life was in danger. It always was but this time I didn't go searching for it. Fate decided to have fun with me. Made me the main enemy of many. My blood was on the top Most Wanted list. But it was worth it with some of the things I did at night just for a taste of that special heavan. I wouldn't change it. But I would change where I am at the moment. I Hermione Marie Granger is going to take you back to 6 years from now. In my 7th year where my life was turned upside down and if you think of it still is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU NOT LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU DIRTY LITTLE MUDBLOOD?" The stupid albino ferret yelled. I rolled my eyes. How the hell could he look that good but be that..that..evil. Unfazed by his little worthless outburst I made a little witty retort.  
  
"I was thinking how someone that attractive out side be so hideous and horrid inside. And yes I was looking where I was going. Unlike you I learned to walk and not be so facinated with my looks. You vain arse ferret." Ok not my best work but hey it was something. Right?  
  
"You should learn to take looks into matter. I think I saw something crawling in that mass of knotts." He smirked that annoying yet sexy smirk. Damn. There I go again. No more.   
  
"Ha. Ha. Very witty, Malfoy. Now if you excuse me I must be going. I have more important things to do than to have a quarrel with you." I stepped passed him and strode off. ERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! The shmuck. How the bloody hell does he do it. No one ever gets me as bad as he does. He just errrrrr... I learned to ignore the little comments others make but when he does it just hits me. Damn. I hate him but yet I still lust over him. It's not really bad. It's not like Iove him. Who doesn't lust over the fool? But he is my enemy. My very sexy blonde, buff, yummy looking enemy. Damn stop. You stupid twit. Keep your composure one more year till your out of here and nomore Malfoy. I walked back to my dorm. My roomates still giggling and carrying on with their makeup and other facial and hair products. I put my stuff up and got ready for bed. I listened to the girls talk about all the guys and of course Draco Malfoy. I fell into a fit sleep thinking of him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Six bloody years of pain. Six bloody years being in love. And five bloody years living without her. I don't know how but I actually managed to fall in love and yet stay alone. Noone ever expected me to fall in love or for that matter with a muggle-born. Yes muggle-born. I can't even say mu...... anymore. To many memories. I regret ever saying that word and here I am hopelessly in love and without my beautiful angel. She went through so much for me and I her, but she went through worse. and I still blame myself. I can here her right now saying it wasn't my fault and to never think that but still I am. Each and every day a little peice of her is fading away from my memory. I regret so much. I regret not being there when she left. I regret ditching her for my own life. I regret everything I did. I'm not as selfish as I once had been. She changed that about me. She had a tongue I can say that for sure. In good ways and bad. Hehe. I can see it now. Noone could ever believe me Draco Lefuan Malfoy (Gay middle name i know but i made it up so :P) the womanizing, arrogant, rich bastard. Alone and devastated. My one and only love gone and nowhere to be seen. Or at least seen from me. I looked everywhere for her and still I cannot find her. I'm afraid the worst for her but I really doubt it. Call it a gut feeling. I remember that year so clearly. The year I fell in love with....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HERMIONE MARIE GRANGER. Get your butt up now missy. Do you know what day it is?" Her sweet red head friend yelled pulling off the comforter from Hermione's sleeping form.   
  
"mmmmuhhherrrrrr." I groaned rolling out of bed and staring at a very energetic Ginny. "What it's Saturday."   
  
"Yea I know and it so happens that today is September 19 also." I snapped out of my sleepy faze and got up quickly. I ran to the bnathroom and got dressed. I picked a blue sundress and white sandals. I slipped my hair into a loose messy bun and tied it with a blue bow. It took a while but I got it to look reasonable. Hey, it was me birthday nothing could put me down today. Ginny laughed as she saw my jovial state. We headed out of the dorm and went to join the others in the great hall. I sat at my usual seat talked to my dear friends and recieved my gifts. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining brightly I was with the ones I loved dearest and we were going on a trip to Hogsmeade. A great day to turn 17. All was well until he came along. The stupid git. When I said 'nothing could put me down today I guess i was wrong. The damn sexy snake. I was walking to the new book store alone since my friends don't find the same interest as I and found the Slytherin King himself standing there flipping through new and old books. I catiously walked to the opposite end of the bookstore trying not to get noticed. I found a cozy little couch in a corner and sat down looking through a fascinating book called 'How The Muggle World Reflects the Wizarding World'. So intrigued by the book I didn't notice anyone slide in the seat next to me.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I was walking around this new bookstore finally free from my Slytherin mates. Yea their good friends. Wouldn't really drop you like most people would think but sometimes I like to be alone and knowing full and well they wouldn't realyy go to a bookstore. I found it quite interesting. My fascination for new things brought me to this little dusty place and most of all a sweet looking number sitting alone on a couch in the far corner. I take my book with me and slide in next to her. I check her out a bit with my close proxmitity. Her scent is heavenly. A mix of exotic fruit blends. Her hair slightly frizzy pulled back in a loose bun. Her smooth olive colored legs long and slim. Her upper half can't be seen to well with the book she holds in front of her face. I leaned my head to the side to see what she was reading ' How the Muggle World Reflects the Wizarding World' I couldn't help but let out a snort. This caught her attention.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard a snicker next to me. I looked up from my book startled to find my sexy foe. My cheeks flushed a slight pink as I noticed how close we were. I hurried a caught my composure. "What do you want Malfoy?"He jumped a bit.  
  
" Granger?!" Man could he have said it any worse. He acted as if I was a bloody hag. Well to him I probably was.  
  
" Who did you expect Tilli Bogwin (a/n This is a Witch singer ok. lol)?" He glared at me. OOOOOOOOOHhhhhh He gets to me so bad.He quickly regained his cool and sneered" You wish you filthy m...."  
  
"Mudblood. I know. Don't you ever think up something new? I rather be a Mudblood than an arrogant arse as your self."he smirked at this. Then without warning we unconciously leaned in toward eachother. I then..  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Then she grabbed my face and kissed me. I was so taken aback. At first I was mad because she has no right. A mudblood like her kissing a pureblood such as myself but I couldn'tpull away. Our tongues were fighting a battle of need and desire. She did things with hers to mine I never knew possible. It was rejuvinating, new, hungry, and most of all forbidden. But before I new it the wholed thing was over. She pulled back instantly. Her lips red and full, her cheeks flushed, her eyes so innocent, scared and confused. She was fighting a battle in her mind. Hell, so was I. What the fuck just happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What the fuck just happened? Why the hell did I do that. Bloody hell Hermione. What the hell? I just stared at him. Then he went and opened his mouth.  
  
"What the fuck mudblood. I know I'm sexy and all but that gives you no right to do whatever you feel." I stared at him. My mouth agape. How the.. What the.....ooooooohhhhhhhh. I hated him soooooooo much. How dare... I can't. I just stood up and walked out.Warm tears threatened to spill. But I'll be damned to ever let him see me cry. As I walked through the path towards Hogwarts I just broke down fell to my knees and cried. How bloody insensitive can he be. But then again how bloody stupid can I be for kissing him.  
A/N That was just a introduction chapter. see this story is gonna go a bit fast. I dread it. I don't like making stories go fast well love stories but you know. You gotta do what you gotta do. Ok if I confused any of ya'll please tell me and I'll explain in the next chap. It will probably be a while be4 i post again. but you never know. I'm just writing this one inbetween like when I get writers block from my other stories. well I hoped you liked and I'll update asap. aight.  
Now for my thank you's. You are all wonderful. I know that poemwas a bit um you kno. but it was fun to write I have 2 others and maybe more to come in the future. They're going to be put into this story one time or another so you don't have to go through my profile to check them out. *not like anyone would ^clears throat^* But I would be more than happy for anyone to read my other poems. NOw the reviews.  
  
E.K kropp  
Lindsey  
Artemis Black  
aCiD*Dark  
Sweet Sorrow  
grngr101mk2  
bubbles  
Fiery Slut  
Itish  
Elitea Lefay  
Had fun  
  
Sorry so short I'll update soon.   
  
~Sandra~ 


End file.
